Beautiful
by JustCharles
Summary: Companion piece to "Persona 4:I Don't Belong Here." Yukiko Amagi invited her boyfriend to the Summer Festival. But after he impresses her, she decides after the Festival to make him feel beautiful. (WARNING: Mature Language and Content.)


**A/N: Here it is...The Mature, Director's Cut to "Beautiful" I've wanted to tell this story as well in a format that I feel nature would have intended...showing the love that these two characters have for each other...I hope you enjoy it.**

**And to Anon... Yes. This is Canon to IDBH this is a companion piece though that provides an expanded look at their first time together. It may not exactly line up with what I wrote in terms of set up...but the actual acts of love are definitely canonical.**

**"Beautiful"  
Yukiko/Charles  
Aug 21, 2011**

_Tatsuhime Shrine_

Yukiko was standing there in her indigo Yukata, looking annoyed.

_Where the hell is he? He texted me 40 minutes ago saying he was delayed, but couldn't give me a reason why. He just said "I love you," and hasn't texted me since. _She thought.

She had invited him to a second night at the Summer Festival at the shrine and she called him early enough in the morning so whatever it was he had to do…he did it as soon as possible.

_Maybe a friend started talking to him and he's been trying to get away, but can't because it would hurt their feelings…but still…l FORTY MINUTES?!_

She shook her head. _I'll give him five more… if he doesn't show up, he WILL regret it._

Then Yukiko looked sad…_But I don't know how to make him regret it without making him cry…_

"Sorry, I'm late…" She heard his voice behind her, full of regretful contrition.

Suddenly, despite what she had been feeling a moment before, her anger returned and she turned around and said, "Charles Waldo…Do you know how long I've been… *GASP*"

"I look awful in it…Don't I?" He said, with a downcast blush.

Charles was dressed in a maroon men's summer Yukata. He wore his glasses and had his hair combed neater than usual...

She had brought her hands to her mouth.

"Go ahead and laugh… We both know you want to…" He said, feeling small.

She looked at him. _Why does he think I would laugh at him? No boy would ever try to impress me by dressing up… Charles-chan doesn't realize it… but right now…_

_…_

_He looks BEAUTIFUL!_

She started laughing…

"I knew it…" and then turned around and started to walk away…

"Charles-chan…you misunderstand…I'm laughing because the way you're acting about this…You would think I would find the way you look funny…you look great…"

"I-I do?!" He said, surprised.

"Yes, why did you think I wouldn't…?"

"Kanji's mom made it for me… well this and one in Navy Blue…which I was wearing until I saw you wearing the same Yukata you had last night…so I went back and asked her to get this one finished as soon as possible… Keiko-sama was originally mad at me until she saw how important this was for me…wanting to impress you."

"Charles-chan…most boys wouldn't do this for a girl…so I can understand why you would think that I would laugh at you…but I would never do that. You're my boyfriend. I love you… can't you have a little faith in me?"

"I have all the faith in the world in you…"

_"But I don't have it for myself…" Is that what you're thinking, Charles-chan…? Is your self-esteem so low because of Reiko trying to kill Kubo Mitsuo that you think I would reject you for ANY reason?_

_You ARE so beautiful. You have a beautiful soul and a beautiful body…_

_…_

_Maybe tonight it's time I show you how beautiful you really are…_

She looked down, her geta being more interesting at the moment…her anger now gone she now could focus on what was here and now.

"Charles-chan… Maybe I should apologize for dragging you here again…even though we came here yesterday… I know I'm being selfish…"

"Don't say that, Yuki-chan… You wanted to spend time with me here without the others… Nothing wrong with that… It's a perfect date," Charles said, smiling warmly.

_How can he go from sad to happy quickly like that? I'll never know… Or maybe I do know… because he makes himself happy for me…so then he can make ME happy._

"Yes…but when I suggested we go off in pairs… I wanted it to be just you and me…"

"Well, we did have some time together…even though Ted made things difficult…And we're having more time together tonight…" Charles said

Yukiko was just blushing now, before saying "Aannnyyywaayyy" nervously. "I'm glad you came…"

Charles smiled lovingly, "I'm glad you waited…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" She said.

"By the way…thanks for not laughing at the flip-flops…"

She looked down and noticed he was wearing white flip-flops with no socks.

"Going for static recon later?" She said with a smirk.

"No… I couldn't find any jika-tabi that felt right and I kept tripping on the men's geta Kanji was going to lend me… so I had to get these…"

She looked at him lovingly and said. "It's okay…those two girls there…they're just wearing flip-flops…"

Charles noticed two girls for Morinaga Academy named "Akko" and "Mariko" who wore regular flip-flops

"Charles-chan… geta are not for everybody…Please don't feel ashamed…" She said reassuringly. "Believe me…you look…beautiful.

That brought Charles up short. He knew that the Japanese used "beautiful" to describe men too…But he never thought himself as qualifying under the Western equivalent of "handsome."

But for her, he decided to take it in the spirit it was intended and said, "Domo…you're beautiful too…" he said, stroking her hair.

She blushed, but inwardly was a little sad that he was humoring her…_He's been through so much pain…but then, because of that I shouldn't be disheartened…_

She shrugged it off and they walked together to the ema at the Shrine.

"First we'll go make a wish…" She said. "What are you going to wish for…?"

"That Max Payne 3 doesn't suck due to its delay like Duke Nukem Forever did…" He said.

"Stop it…" She laughed and pushed his arm.

"To become closer to you, Yuki…" Charles said with the plainest honesty.

Yukiko blushed at his words AND the candid delivery. "Oh…" She said with a smile. "Me too… and that's what I wished for yesterday…" She then laughed shyly.

They made their wishes… Though Yukiko added something to hers, _Please help me to show Charles-chan how beautiful he really is…_

_Please let me be a man worthy of Yuki-chan…_ Charles added privately to his wish.

They were walking and talking when the man selling candied apples said, "Hey, Yuki-chan, is that you?"

"Wey hello, sir. Good to see you," Yukiko said.

"You came to visit me again!" The man said, as Yukiko had been there the previous night. Charles hadn't been there at the time because he was trying to stop Chie and Rise from killing Teddie…before he could.

"And who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" The man said pointedly looking at Charles. "My, you've grown up, Yuki-chan."

Yukiko blushed and said, "Hey! Stop saying that!"

"Don't worry! I'll keep it a secret!" The salesman said.

_He'd be the only one…Everybody else will practically know by the time we return to school. _Charles thought.

"Well, how about a sweet and tart candied apple to share with your man here? It'll make a great summer memory_…" _The man said. "They're doing a lottery over at the Torii; I'll give you extra lottery tickets!"

"M-Memories…?" Yukiko asked. Then she blushed as Charles looked at her. "All right… One, please."

"Whoa! One apple for the two of you? You love birds!" The man said.

Yukiko blushed. "N-No! Fine! I'll get two, then!" then she ruefully chuckled and sighed "He totally manipulated me, didn't he…?"

"Yes…Yes, he did…" Charles said, smiling. He was trying not to laugh about it.

"But I guess we've got something to do now, so let's go see all the other things once we've eaten…" She said.

"Okay…" he replied with a smile.

They ate their apples. Yukiko was looking at Charles as he ate.

_I'm so glad he came…and even happier he wanted to dress in Yukata as a surprise for me…he loves me so much…_

_…_

_And I love him… I want to make him feel happy…_

_…_

_To feel…BEAUTIFUL!_

_Which is why I have made a decision…_

_…_

_Tonight will be the happiest night of his life…and mine…_

"Yuki?" Charles said.

"What?" Yukiko said.

"Why are you looking at me like that…?"

"Can't a girl lovingly look at her boyfriend?" she asked.

"Sorry…This 'relationship' stuff is new to me…"

"Don't be sorry… it's new to me, too."

"But you seem to know what you're doing…I don't…" Charles said vulnerably.

"That's not completely true… I may have read more than you on how to date…but I'm nervous…because I'm afraid of making a mistake that would hurt you."

"You don't seem nervous…"

"Chuck…please believe me…Even the best dating manual in the world couldn't advise how we built to where we are… Most people would have set us up together LONG before now. Even though it's been about a month since we became 'official…' I still don't want to make a mistake…"

"You hardly ever make mistakes…All I have to do is wake up…that's my first mistake…and then everything snowballs from there…"

"But it's summer…why would there be snowballs…?" Yukiko said.

"Never mind…" Charles chuckled.

"?" Yukiko said.

They then threw away the sticks and looked around the other booths.

The first stopped in front of a grill. "The okonomiyaki here is really big. "I remember how surprised Rise-chan was when she ordered one."

Charles looked in wonder at the food it was a pancake stuffed with meat and cabbage, grilled to perfection. And Yukiko was right…they WERE big.

"…Will you help me eat it?" She asked.

"As long as there's no Kimchi, then yes…" He said.

"I'll make sure there's none…" Yukiko said laughing softly. "I think it's our first time sharing food since that cake for your birthday. I usually only share food with someone at the inn or Chie…"

They ate that and talked about various things.

They stopped at a goldfish pond and Yukiko squatted down looking at them saying. "People think that goldfish that you get from festivals have short lives, but that's not always the case." Her eyes then brightened. "When I was little, I caught one here that grew to be over 20 centimeters!"

Charles looked surprised.

"It got too big for the fishbowl, so I let it out in the koi pond. Later I couldn't tell which one it was… Goldfish and koi are both varieties of carp, so they say this happens from time to time."

"Ahh…that makes sense…" Charles said.

They walked together holding hands, just talking and looking at each other.

They made their way to the Torii where the lottery worker stated, "All right, that's one draw each. I'll bring the lottery box, so please wait here."

Yukiko and Charles looked at each other. "I hope I win something I can remember today by, even if it's something small."

"I don't know…we could get a big plush bear and say if Teddie doesn't bearhave we'll replace him with the stuffed one…"

"SNRK! That's awful!" Yukiko laughed.

"'Charles, you're being beary mean! Don't you know…I'm a beary good bear! That bear couldn't sniff its way out of a cardboard box!'" Charles said in perfect parody of Teddie.

"Stop it! My sides!" Yukiko said.

After a couple of minutes Yukiko had calmed down, which had been good timing as the man had returned with the box. "Now close your eyes and draw your prize!"

Charles and Yukiko reached in with their eyes closed and each drew a ticket…though their hands had occasionally brushed together, causing them to blush.

When the tickets were presented to the worker he said, "WOW! Lucky day, you two. You both win!"

Charles and Yukiko were surprised.

"The boyfriend here wins second prize! Let's see, all that's left in the second prize tier is…"

Charles was surprised he had gotten second place in something where there was something for second place.

"WHOA! A night for two at the Matsu Room at the Amagi Inn!"

"M-Matsu Room?!" Charles said. "F-For T-Two?!"

The Matsu room was on the lobby floor of the inn…and was comparable to a penthouse suite. Bedroom, dining room, entertainment room…DIRECT ACCESS to its own open air hot spring and the garden…

It was second only to the Imperial Suite. And Charles won it.

He longed for even a look in that room… Chie was the only one who ever got to see it outside of Yukiko…

"Uh…" Yukiko said uncomfortably. She didn't want to cause a scene about the appropriateness of the prize given to a 17-year-old boy. _I don't know why Mother gives it away each year…Grandmother never wanted it to become something that was lesser than its true value…_

_…_

_But then Grandma always was an elitist snob who was also notoriously cheap._

"And a photograph of the young okami…"

"WHAT?!" Yukiko said.

"A photograph of wolf cubs?" Charles asked, confused.

"I heard some fine volunteers took the picture during the ruckus last spring."

"There were volunteer wolves and they wrecked the Matsu Room? And someone took a picture?" Charles was even more confused.

"Those weren't FINE VOLUNTEERS…" Yukiko said, angrily. "I'm confiscating this prize!"

"HEY! I didn't agree to that!" Charles said.

Yukiko just glared at him.

"Well, then, I guess I'll give him the prize you would have won… The sixth place prize… A book."

Charles was given a copy of "The Divine Way," which Charles noticed there were a lot of in the sixth and seventh place tiers. He wondered if the shrine's monks wrote it…

_Maybe I could give it to Yu to read…_ He thought sullenly. He felt disappointed. He felt like he had gone from winning two tickets to Game 7 of the World Series between the Yankees and the Mets…and then having them confiscated and given two tickets to see the Beachwood Snails play a 6 inning exhibition against the Monkwood Mongeese.

"I can't believe Mother would include that with the one night pass to the Matsu room…maybe someone else did as a gag…" Yukiko said, oblivious to Charles's pain.

Charles took a deep breath and said, "So I guess it wasn't wolves…"

"No…Okami is a term also used for the waitresses… The night you and I talked in the rain…well, when I got back to the Inn I had to let a few of the volunteers go because of what happened while you and I were talking. A few of them decided it would be a fun college-girl prank to pose nude in the Matsu Room… unfortunately for them, Kasai-san saw them and took all the pictures… but someone else must have found them.

"I'm surprised they had a self-developing camera…" Charles said.

"I'm going to ask Mom to never submit this again…"

"Well…do you have to take away the room pass from me…? I would have accepted the photo being confiscated."

"Charles-chan… I'm too mad right now to discuss this any further…I never should have hired those girls but I was desperate for help after Mom collapsed and a couple of hours later this stunt happened."

"Sorry, Yuki…I guess I'M the selfish one right now…" Charles said, putting his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Well…that whole thing was exhausting anyway…" Yukiko said referring to what happened with the lottery.

They were walking towards the entrance… "Would you like to come over to the Inn tonight…? I do owe you for last week when you helped out…"

"You still can't find the check, can you?" He said with a smirk

"I didn't LOSE it… It just disappeared…" She said exasperated.

He kissed her and said, "Will your parents mind?"

"They'll understand if you want to stay over… in fact everybody on the team is welcome to stay over… though it seems you're the one who does the most outside of Chie and Mina…"

"Well, Mina lives there and Chie PRACTICALLY lives there so…" Charles said.

Yukiko laughed and said, "You…"

"All right…but I may want to complain to management about how my prize was taken away…"

"And I would have to complain to management about how a part-time employee kisses me when he's supposed to be working."

"They're small kisses and nobody sees us kiss."

"Still…" She said, wagging a finger at him.

"Fine…" He said.

The warm summer evening was nice. They walked and talked on their way to the bus stop… Charles had called home to say he was spending the night at the Inn.

Yukiko and Charles sat together, getting some surprised looks by people who didn't expect an American in a Summer Yukata.

They got off the bus, as they were walking Charles said, "I had fun tonight…I hope you did too, Yuki…"

"Hm?" She said and then smiled, "Yes I did…"

_I can't believe I'm doing this…Mom and Dad would be upset…but I'm sure I can make them understand… Charles-chan has been so alone all his life…never feeling love…the way a man is meant to… And I want him to be happy…_

_Which is why…what I'm about to do…I do without shame. IT. IS. NOT. WRONG._

Charles and Yukiko removed their footwear once they were inside the inn. They took the elevator down to the second floor…

However at one point Yukiko pressed "stop" and passionately kissed Charles… She loved kissing him…She loved it more when he was surprised and returned it…she loved having the ability to surprise him…

"Ohh…now I see what's going on…you wanted me to come over so we could make out…" Charles said.

Yukiko said nothing. She cancelled the stop and then once they reached their floor, she led him by the hand to her room…

"Oh wait… I forgot to get us sodas…I'm still thirsty from that okonomiyaki… Let me just go get them… You can sit on the couch…"

Charles waited for a couple of minutes. Yukiko came back and gave him his. But then she went to her drawer to put away her cell and the "prize…"

However, Charles didn't notice that she had put something in her mouth quickly…

She popped the can open quickly and drank some of her soda. "Now…Where were we?" She said with a smile…

"My lips were on your lips…" Charles said.

"Oh yeah…" She said.

They resumed kissing… her bare feet rubbing against his…

"I love you Charles-chan…" She said.

"I love you too Yuki-chan…" He said honestly and tenderly. "I bet though you're happy you didn't have to wear your hairband today…in fact I know how uncomfortable it makes you feel while we're kissing…"

She paused. "Yes, but I want to do more than kiss you…"

"Ohh…Groping too…" Charles said.

But then she did something that startled him…

"Yukiko…what are you doing?" He asked with surprise.

She untied the obi knot on his yukata… She then opened it up.

He was blushing and she could see he was only wearing boxer briefs.

"I want to do more than grope you…" She said.

And then she pulled down his underwear…

Other than the Yukata he was now nude…

"I want to make love to you…"

"Yuki…?" Charles asked, even more panicked…

"Don't be afraid, Charles-chan. I won't hurt you."

"But why? Why now?" Charles said.

"Because you're beautiful… When you showed up in that Yukata today, I realized I can't fight it anymore… I want to be with you in every way imaginable…"

"But Yukiko…you're still 16…"

"Are you saying I'm not mature enough for you…?"

"Physically and Emotionally, Yes… Legally… No"

She laughed, "Charles-chan…you didn't know the age of consent in the prefecture was 14? You?"

"14?"

"Yes…did you think that Yu, Ai, Mina, Yosuke and Chie…even your cousin James… all of them were breaking the law and you were just being a good friend and cousin, respectively, to not report them?"

"Y-Yeah…" He said.

"You'd be legal… It's okay."

"Sorry, it's just if this were Utah right now, the cops would be busting down my door…"

"Only if they knew… Charles-chan… We love each other… we should stop fighting our urges and give in…"

"But… I don't have a condom… I was only expecting that if anything happened it would be kissing and groping…Not sex…"

"I know you're worried… but you don't have to be… I won't hurt you…"

"That's not a response to the fact that I don't have a condom… I know the inn provides them, but by the time I got one and got it on…you'll have lost the mood. I don't want to get you pregnant…"

"I took the Pill, silly… You can have sex with me… It's also what Chie told me was a "safe day" where I can have you inside me without needing the pill or wearing a condom…but I took the pill anyway as a precaution…"

"Look, Yukiko… I'm not saying you're not beautiful… or that I'm not tempted… but… what about your parents…"

"They won't do anything to hurt you… I'm sure they would understand…"

"Yuki…some parents don't want a guy touching their daughters on the happy couple's WEDDING NIGHT, In the States OR Japan…"

"I think you're making excuses…" Yukiko said, though she was being kind.

Charles sighed… "I don't deserve this now…"

"What?!" Yukiko said.

"Us having sex…I'm not worthy of it because I'm…a loser…"

"You're not a loser…" She then removed his Yukata and turned him towards her full-body mirror. "Look at yourself…Can't you see how beautiful you are…?"

"Isn't it supposed to be the guy showing a naked girl how beautiful she looks…?" Charles said.

"Will you please look?" She said pleadingly…

He looked at himself in the mirror…resisting the urge to flex… All he could see was himself blushing from head to toe…becoming more crimson by the second. He had never seen himself naked for this long before. His penis wasn't that big, He wasn't as muscular as Yu or Kanji. He had a disability.

It appeared though for a moment…

"No… I don't see it…" He said shaking the feeling off…

Yukiko looked a little disheartened…but she said… "It's okay… I didn't expect you to see it…after all you've been through…but you ARE beautiful… and I wish to show you…"

Charles looked at Yukiko…

"I can't…" he said…

"Why no-? You're afraid...!" She said with horror as the truth dawned on her. "You're afraid you'll perform badly…and that I'll reject you, because of it…"

Tears slid down his cheeks. He had wanted to have sex so badly…had virgin anxiety since May…but as he became closer to Yukiko he had had this fear…

That the sucking would not be when Yukiko had oral sex with him, but when he performed badly…

She took him in her arms, and kissed him and said, "Charles-chan… It's okay… we don't have to rush it…we can take it slow… I won't abandon you… at all."

"You promise?" He said, with relief…and maybe even a little desire…

And she could tell what he was thinking…his penis grew more erect.

She had seen penises before…Chie had some by accident figured out how to get the adult programming that her mother had denied existed on her TV. Yukiko and Chie looked in wonder and astonishment when seeing a man using his penis in a woman's vagina for the first time.

Of course after about 3 minutes they became disgusted and turned it off…

Then they turned it back on…

Then they turned it off again…

Then they turned it on and kept it on…but this time on a more romantic adult film, with the volume down.

It was the first time they had ever seen what "sex" was.

They had had the education classes of course, so they were aware of the basic theory. But seeing that…for real… It had been astonishing to Yukiko. She wondered if the male actor was actually a "stud…" But she disregarded it after meeting Charles. That man was all muscle and genitals…Charles was different. She thought he more fit her concept of what a stud should be.

But Yukiko was a little embarrassed after watching that. Chie had accidentally found the adult station the same night Minako and Minato stayed over… Yukiko had to keep her composure when seeing them off the next day… even telling a joke about the faces in the wall…

But Mina looked like she knew…

But this was different…she had never seen a live penis in front of her. Charles's was not large, but it wasn't small either…about 6 to 7 inches… the average length for a male.

"I promise…" She said, looking at him.

He relaxed at that. Then he smirked. "You know, Yuki… It's unfair for me to be naked and you not to be…" Charles said.

"Then you'll have to do something about it…" She said with a smile.

He walked over to her and untied the obi knot in the back. He also loosened the rest of her Yukata and started gently kissing her as he did so…

However…the kiss between the two of them became deeper…hungrier…

She could sense within him a desire to be loved…but more than that…

…

She sensed the desire for him to feel beautiful.

Once he had the Yukata off he removed the towel she underneath that covered her torso. He was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra at all… probably because of the towel. He remembered Rise saying that the girls were wearing towels underneath so the yukata wouldn't be breezy.

He saw her breasts…

He had never seen a girl's or woman's breasts up close. He believed that Yukiko was a C-cup, but could have been a very large B-cup.

However, they looked beautiful…. They weren't freakishly huge. _They're the right size to match the size of love in her heart, _he thought. "May I?" He asked.

She looked stunned and just nodded…_I didn't expect him to ask permission._ She thought.

He began squeezing and manipulating her breasts. He gently pinched her nipples. She gasped at that.

But she looked at him and then she looked down and licked her lips.

He caught her meaning. He let go of her breasts and let her kneel down and she look a closer look at his manhood. She looked at it with interest…like she had never seen one before. She stroked the shaft and felt its muscle over bone. She was quite fascinated by how it would get bigger.

There was a smell coming from it…She breathed in the musk from it and it smelled like sweet flowers to her.

Then she took it into her mouth, checking to see if her mouth was big enough to take it without choking. She found that it was as long as she didn't put the whole thing in there.

She then after testing it took it out to kiss and suck on the head. She had tasted his precum that was oozing from the tip. She had licked the shaft and then licked his scrotum…

Then she put it back in… She stroked it as she moved her mouth back and forth on it. This was exciting to her. _I've never had a boy's or man's penis in my mouth before… his is so magnificent. I love the feel and taste of Charles-chan in my mouth. _She thought.

She was stroking his penis faster…She remembered from watching the adult videos that the girls did that to make their man cum as quickly as possible.

Charles was trying his hardest not to give in to the temptation of thrusting his hips in time with what she was doing… but he didn't want Yukiko to choke. So instead he stood there, lovingly stroking her hair. She looked up at him…her eyes full of love. It made him happy to see her like that.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this…but part of him figured they would just go to third base and fall asleep… the REAL stuff wouldn't happen.

After all, wasn't that how his life went…set a high expectation and get the medium one?

However….Yukiko was stroking Charles faster and faster as she sucked and kissed his penis. He then felt his breathing become shallower and he started to sweat. He was enjoying this. Then he felt his scrotum tighten…

"Yukiko… I don't know if you're a spitter, a swallower, or neither, but I'm gonna cum… Take me out of your mouth if you don't want to swallow."

She didn't respond. She kept at shat she was doing.

"Shit, Yukiko… Shit I can't hold it in… Yukiko…. YUKIKO!" he said.

She was surprised to find his warm, salty cum flow through her mouth. She didn't expect this much to flow out… but she went with it as she swallowed what his body gave her…

This felt wonderful to her. She could feel the love pouring out of him as he released more. She thought it was so romantic to feel and taste him for the first time.

But soon he was spent and sat down on the floor.

"WOW!" He said.

She had gotten up and spit out what she couldn't swallow in a tissue. Then she drank more soda. "I believe that's my line, Chuck."

He just laughed softly. "I hope I wasn't too much for you."

"You were fine," she said as she wiped from her mouth the last of his cum. "It WAS more than I expected…but then again… YOU have always been more than I expected."

"That's because I love you," He replied. Then something occurred to him, "Wait…I just realized…you enjoyed swallowing…?" Charles asked.

Yukiko blinked in confusion, "Why wouldn't I enjoy it?"

Charles was going to mention that for most women it was physically impossible for them to enjoy it…then he realized he would just kill the mood so he said, "Something you never tasted before could make you sick…"

"I don't feel sick…" Yukiko smiled. "I feel happy…"

He noticed as they had been talking that a certain spot on her panties were getting darker. "Getting wet for me…?"

"Yes!" She said, blushing.

He walked over to her and kissed her. While there was the telltale taste of himself and the soda, there was also the taste of the inside of her mouth. He loved the taste of her mouth inside his.

Their tongues danced their lovers' dance with each other and he felt her moan into his mouth.

Then he stopped with her mouth and started moving down her neck, her throat, her chest. He paused at her breasts for a moment. He decided to move back up to where her collarbone and chest met and started giving little love bites to her there. She gasped from the action.

As he was working on her torso with his mouth, she slipped her hand inside her panties and stroked herself…purring and mewing at what both he and she were doing.

He went back to her breasts, sucking and lightly teething at her left nipple. Then after a while he did the same for her right nipple. She moaned as he did this. He then kissed the rest of her breasts. As he made his way back down he took care to lick her erect nipples, and was rewarded with her shivering in delight.

_I can't believe how skillful he is at this…But then again, Chie told me he had books for advice on sex…but I hadn't expected him to do so well or be this confident._

_I am so glad I picked him,_ she thought.

Charles slowly kissed down her stomach, elevating the pleasure she was feeling. "Charles-chan…Your mouth is so GOOD!" Yukiko said with delight as she stroked herself harder and faster. She wasn't trying to bring herself to orgasm. She was only heightening her sexual pleasure.

When Charles reached her belly button, he kissed around it…then flicked his tongue inside it.

"EEK!" She gasped with happiness and delight. She hadn't expected him to do that.

He kissed downward again until he reached her panties. She smiled as she moved her hand out of them. They were so dark and wet now after their combined efforts. Charles smiled. He stroked her wetness beneath the cloth, which only served to heighten Yukiko's excitement.

"Oh…Charles-chan…you really know how to make a girl feel hot…" She moaned.

He chuckled and then he asked, "May I?"

She was surprised he asked. So much so that she responded in English, _"Go ahead."_

He placed his hands on her hips, to which she expected that he would thread them down.

Instead, to her surprise, he put the waistband in his mouth and started to pull them down with his teeth.

"Charles-chan…" She gasped… And that's all she could say.

He had pulled them all the way down. For him, she slowly and sexily stepped out of them.

He admired her totally nude body now. Her hair and eyes were like the night to him, but when they shone it was because they held, Charles swore, miniature stars. Her body looked as if it had been sculpted from marble, perfection in its design and end result…

And then she was suddenly in front of him with a tissue.

"Your nose is bleeding," She said with a smile.

"I thought you would freak out like you did with Kanji…"

She still smiled and lovingly wiped his nose and upper lip. "Kanji-kun was a surprise. I had prepared myself since that first time in April that you were going to bleed and I would see it."

"I'm glad…I don't disgust you," He said shyly. She was amused that his blush was as red as hers.

"Why would you?" She asked.

"Because I'm not perfect," he said simply.

"But you are beautiful…" She replied.

"You say that, but…" He looked away.

"It's okay…" She said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Still…going slow is nice," he said.

"Then I think you need to pleasure me a little more. Your nose seems to have calmed down…" She said.

She threw away the tissue in her wastebasket.

Charles kneeled down and started breathing in the musk from her womanhood. He thought it smelled like a wonderful garden.

"Most people would have chosen my underwear to sniff, Chuck," Yukiko said.

"I wanted to shake things up," He replied.

Yukiko smiled at him.

He looked at her pubic hair. "You've trimmed this neatly. And your lower lips are bare…" He said with wonder.

"That's because I shaved only today."

He looked at her. "So this was planned?"

Yukiko nodded. "I was actually going to seduce you tomorrow, if it didn't happen tonight. But I knew…after seeing you in your Yukata…it HAD to be tonight."

"I…I'm glad…tomorrow probably would have been more awkward."

"There's nothing that's been awkward about tonight…" She said lovingly. She was stroking his hair as he started to lick her.

"That's so goooooood!" She purred. She made mewing sounds as he kept licking her down there.

She was surprised to see that he was not the type to lick quickly. He licked slowly in order to tease her. She couldn't believe this. He was giving her the greatest pleasure imaginable…And she had imagined…

As she cupped and played with her breasts, she flashed back to the times where after school or a fight in Mayonaka when she was really horny, she'd stripped down to nothing and start playing with herself…imagining him just fucking her brains out.

She had told him that her self-control was better than his…but that was because she had been afraid…to let him know how horny she was for him.

Though it was obvious…those first few times where he and she had fought off Shadows and acted like they had had sex…it wasn't acting…she HAD cum just from the fighting of the Shadows.

That was the benefit of wearing your thickest panties under a Kimono, or black stockings…no one could see the fact that you had just experienced a sexual release from what was only a semi-sexual situation.

The idea of her and him in bed together was something she wanted for a long time… and she didn't want to miss a moment.

Even though she had said that she had planned it for some time…she actually wanted to take him and fuck HIS brains out that first weekend. In fact… If the evening hadn't been so busy and he and she hadn't been kidnapped…

They would have been each other's.

That's how strong her love was for him…It had reached a crescendo of epic proportions.

_And then getting kidnapped and facing your truest inner-self is such a cock-block…even if you're not a guy._

She though stopped focusing on pleasuring herself and went back to stroking his hair. _He has such beautiful hair. It's so soft and curly…It feels like I'm running my hands through my own hair._

She gasped and moaned as he flicked his tongue on her clitoris. She had never felt electric shivers move down her spine and tummy as they did at this moment.

He inserted his tongue gently into her, lapping at the walls.

"Your wetness tastes sweet already" he said. Or at least that's what she thought he said. She silently giggled at his ability to make her laugh.

He started flicking his tongue inside her faster and faster. Her moans were becoming longer but her breathing was becoming shallower. He kept going further and further with his tongue, causing the sweat on her bare skin to sheen.

"Charles-chan…you're… (She switched to English) _oh fuck, you're making this hot for me…Charles…I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum…CHARLES!"_

As she screamed she came hard and had pushed his head to her crotch. Her fluids flowed into his mouth.

After she had finished cumming, she sat down on the floor herself… She was a sweaty mess

_"Are you sure you've never done this before?"_ She asked him in English

_"I'm only this good…because of research…"_ Charles said

_"Chie told me about the books…"_ Yukiko said.

Charles rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. _"Those weren't the only ways I researched…"_

"?" Yukiko said. Then it dawned on her. "You looked it up on the internet…"

Charles nodded.

"It's okay, I…have access to adult movies in here…I've watched them with the volume down."

"I may want to view them sometime…but not now," He said with a smile.

"Well…your room across the hall can access them too…you just need to enter the four digit code for admin access…that way…you won't be charged a fee…and it's untraceable."

"How do you know?"

"Chie showed it to me the night the Arisatos stayed here with their friends. I had to act like I hadn't seen actual sex. I've…been watching twice or 3 times a week ever since. I've never been caught."

"I see…but what's the code number…"

"I'll tell you…" She whispered it in his ear. He blushed. "So it's the same pair of numbers…just repeated once," was his reply.

"Yes…would you like me to repeat it?" She asked with a smile.

"No…I have another way to remember it…" He said with a smile of his own.

"I think I know what that other way is…and I want to try it…"

She grabbed him by the hand and led him to her futon. She slowly pushed him down onto his back and then she turned around and laid down on her stomach on his stomach, facing away from him…but presenting her dripping womanhood to him. She had a perfect view of his manhood.

"We're only doing this until you feel ready, Charles-chan." She could tell he has still a little tense. He wanted to have vaginal intercourse with her…but he had butterflies in his stomach already doing that and as he put it, "actively reproducing every 12 seconds," which always made her laugh reassuringly.

He started licking her again and she put his penis into her mouth. She could hardly believe she was having sex. But it was sex with her boyfriend…and one of her best friends in the world. Charles could never replace Chie as #1 best friend…but he was the very closest second-best friend in the world. And that's how she wanted him…with benefits, of course.

Including the one benefit most other friendships-with-benefits don't have…

Total, complete love.

They each kept orally pleasuring the other. (Though Yukiko also used her hand to stroke him at the same time.) But they took their time with each other. Just exploring each other was all they did or NEEDED to do.

Yukiko loved the taste of Charles's cock in her mouth. She thought it would taste disgusting or give her nausea…but it had a sweet taste to it.

Charles never told Yukiko…He was almost ashamed to. But there were a few days where he would stroke himself…imagining her touching him like she was now. He didn't do this at first…In fact it hadn't been until June that he had started. But then after he had explained about what happened to Siobhan and then his near-death…he had stopped. He hadn't started up again until they had officially become a couple.

Though Charles was only able to do it if he had studying to do and Yu didn't and would watch TV with Nanako. At that point, Charles would pleasure himself.

Even though he had the door locked one time, Yu managed to unlock it (The lock was faulty) and was stunned to see Charles laying on top of his sleeping bag sweating and his hand on his member.

Yu…cool cucumber that he was…just said, "I'm flattered, but not until our third date, Charles." And then left the room so Charles could finish what he was doing.

When Charles was done, he cleaned himself and the sleeping bag off and then got dressed. Yu came back in and Charles looked redder and more ashamed than anything.

Yu, though, sat down on the couch next to Charles and asked him if he was okay. Charles said he was sorry.

"I didn't ask you that, Charles, I asked if you were okay," Yu said patiently.

"Like what…I'm touched in the head?"

"No…are you less anxious now about wanting to have sex with Yukiko…or any girl…"

"I think Yu can take that last part out…"

"Chuck…you don't have to feel bad…it's normal…"

"But…What if it hadn't been you...? What if it had been Ryo-san or Nanako…? It's not worth it getting in trouble just because I want to have sex so badly and I need some sort of release."

"Look…it's okay…just try to find some time when no one else is here on Sundays or if it's just me and I'll leave you alone."

"Yu…this is embarrassing…" Charles winced.

"Chuck…this is what I had to do when Mom caught me…with one of my girlfriends, rounding third…"

"I would have thought that she would have kicked you and your girlfriend out," Charles said.

"Oh, she did… but at least she gave us the dignity of getting dressed…" Yu smirked ruefully. "But she understood that I had these feelings and just wanted me to be careful and not cause her to be ashamed of me."

Charles sighed. Then he had said, "I'm not good enough for after a second date?"

"I would need to get to know you better…" Yu said.

"Dude, by our second date, I would have been totally making out with Yu."

"I hope you're doing the same thing I'm doing…talking about us if one were male and the other female?"

Charles just blinked.

Yu had just sighed and left the room… "Should have just done that earlier…" Charles said with a chuckle.

Charles, though, after thinking about this said, "Yukiko…you can stop now…"

She got off and looked stunned and a little hurt. "You don't want to…"

"Actually…I think it's time…" He said with his eyes filled with longing.

"You mean…no more foreplay?" Yukiko asked.

"Maybe a little more…but…I'm feeling ready."

Yukiko felt so happy for him then…She knew that as anxious as he was to lose it…he was also anxious for the moment to be right…

She started to slowly touch and kiss him… He slowly touched and kissed her.

Their caresses explored each other's skin. Charles had never felt this aroused before…but then again, they hadn't been this far yet. He loved being touched and kissed by her.

Charles was happy. He was going to finally be physically intimate with Yukiko. His love. His best friend.

His soulmate.

They shifted position so that she was lying on her back on her futon.

He started kissing her lips. First they were soft light kisses that seen went deeper and his tongue danced with hers again. Then he started kissing her face. As he did so she nibbled and gently pulled at his ear with her teeth.

He then moved his mouth down her neck and on to her shoulder. He gave her little, tender love bites there. She shivered and gasped at what he was doing to her. He then moved downward to her breasts…kissing them and her nipples.

He spent time there, just kissing and lightly teething her nipples. He then flicked his tongue on them, pushing her ecstasy to new and higher levels.

He then kissed down her stomach. "See…I told you… you never had to worry about your weight…" He said to her.

"Too bad you're not wearing your tie, otherwise I'd be using it right now…" She said with a rueful sigh. But she knew he was just teasing her.

He chuckled as he kept lightly kissing her stomach.

But then he stopped.

He looked at her laying on the futon…fully nude and aching for him. Her smile and lust-glazed eyes just looking at him with want and need.

She stroked herself for a couple of seconds to bring her back to the edge she was previously on before looking at him and saying, "I'm ready, Charles-chan."

He had dreamed of this moment…Literally dreamed it.

He was on top of her again and subtly shifted his position.

She opened her legs for him, ready to take his sex into hers.

He lined his penis up to her opening…

He made the subtle movement that connected them…

…

"OW!" She yelped in pain.

"Shit…I'm sorry, I must be doing it wro…" Charles was about ready to pull out, but Yukiko held onto his arm and shook her head.

"No, You're doing it okay…just enter a little bit slower and then each time you move forward…move it backward by half …then move forward a little further…"

"I'm sorry… I should have realized… your…" He said.

"That tore years ago just from the marathon practices with Chie…it's just that…well, I'm not used to having something bigger than my fingers in there and so of course it would hurt…"

Charles moved back and forth as slowly as she suggested. "Looks like I'm not the only one who did research…are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes…I'm okay. It just stung."

He stopped. "I tried to enter as slow as I could."

"You're doing great…In fact…you can move again…just take it slow, please…"

Charles started moving back and forth slowly…moving his hips to start pleasuring her.

She grimaced in pain a couple of times as she kissed him…But that started to change as her pain suddenly turned to pleasure. "See…you're doing quite well."

"You make it sound like you've done this before…"

"No…Charles-chan…I just researched on what it was like for a boy's first time…I wanted to know more of what I could do for you…" She said, her eyes misting up.

His did too. "Thank you."

They both started kissing each other and Charles stroked Yukiko's hair as he kept up his thrusts at that slow pace.

Yukiko moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. She had never felt like this before…not even with her fingers. She felt so hot and aroused.

"You can move faster, Chuck…" She said.

He quickened his thrusts…but he was still making them as deep as he possibly could without hurting her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as she no longer felt any pain…just endless pleasure…and her Charles-chan. Her hips were moving in time to his.

They kept kissing and caressing each other as they moved in time with each other. They were becoming emotionally closer with each movement. Feeling their intimacy and their love grow every moment.

"How do you feel?" Charles asked Yukiko.

"Wonderful…" She moaned.

He kissed her neck and nibbled and pulled lightly on her right ear lobe with his teeth. She wrapped her arms around his back and neck and said, "Please, Charles-chan…Please let me feel more…" She pleaded.

He started thrusting even faster… He deeply kissed her this time. He was so loving…so gentle…

…

So happy.

Their kissing lasted for over two minutes and then when he removed his lips from hers, he said, "Man…glad you're using the cherry lip gloss."

"I'm glad I picked cherry…just for you," She replied with a smile and lust glazed eyes…

As they kept up making love to each other their bodies began to sweat now. Instead of a thin sheen, they were dripping all over each other.

But then, Charles pulled out and adjusted Yukiko's position. She was now placed on her hands and knees. Instead of being angry…she smiled. _He wants to go for maximum pleasure,_ she thought. _MY maximum pleasure._

He held her hips and inserted his length into her again and she gasped in pleasure immediately. There was no pain now…only the electric feeling she felt in her spine from each thrust he made. She couldn't believe this...Charles was her lover now. Things would be different for them…more intimate and exciting.

She reached behind her and stroked her swollen clit. At the same time, he had played with her dangling breasts, squeezing and manipulating them.

She was gasping now…she could barely see... The wave of pleasure moving through her body was increasing… trying to reach an incredible crescendo…

"Oh yeah, Chuck…you're so good for just research!" She exclaimed.

"That's because I wanted this to be perfect." His hands were cupping and squeezing her rear. He was trying to get her to reach her orgasm as powerfully as possible.

Upon hearing that, she pulled off of him and lay down on her back.

"?" He said.

"Then make it perfect, Charles-chan…Let me see your face when you orgasm…I want to look at you…as you reach the point of total love."

"Good…Because I want to see your face too…Ummm, when you hit the big O, not me!" He said quickly.

She chuckled and then said lustily, "Please…rock my world…"

"Do people still say that?" He asked with confusion.

She huffed with mock indignation…"All right, then here's something timeless…Shut up and kiss me!"

He did so…slowly re-entering her at the same time… "That works…"

She moaned into his mouth as he thrust inside her. She couldn't believe the sensations she felt from him. His slow back-and-forth motions were driving her wild. "Charles-chan…Please more…"

"Sorry…?" He said, as if he couldn't hear her.

"Give me more, please…" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what you want…." He said teasingly.

She chuckled with slight exasperation…he was toying with her. "I want you to go faster…and harder…"

"Sorry…Can speak Japanese but having a hard time understanding…" He said with a grin.

"You're mean…" She said.

"I'm clueless…" He said with mock innocence

_"Dammit, will you just fuck me harder and faster, Waldo?"_ She said with annoyance.

Then she gasped as he actually DID thrust harder and faster. "Whatever the LADY wants…"

"I…Unh…I… Oh yeah… I …hate…Oh God…this is so awesome…. You…Chuck…oh yeah…Making me ….Damn…you're good… say… oh this is so hot and sexy what you're doing to me…making me say...Oh fuck…'fuck'"

"That's because you have your earthy side too…and I think you can be a lady AND be earthy…" He said kissing her with a smile.

She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist again. "Please…Charles-chan…if you can increase any more…I want you to…"

He moved a little bit faster, harder, deeper…but she could tell…he was reaching his limit… Just as she was…

"Ohh…shit! I'm tightening up, Yuki…This is it…are you sure…?" He asked.

"Yes…Please…let me feel you release inside me… Make me a woman…"

He stopped for a second… "Make you a woman?" He said with a smirk.

"Hey….Are you gonna finish or are you taking me to a Broadway show…?" She said with mock anger.

"Sorry…" He said with mock contrition.

She knew what he was doing all along. Stopping so he could see if he could release more…but she could tell he couldn't take it anymore…

He kissed her and stroked her breasts until finally there was nothing….

…

Yukiko's eyes widening as she had hit her orgasm.

At the moment she came…Charles came too.

"YUKIKO/CHARLES, I LOVE YOU!" They said loudly as they came…Both writhing in ecstasy and passion. Sweat dripping down their nude bodies.

Then after they finished, Charles pulled out of Yukiko and ended up on his back…he noticed that his fluids were seeping out of her.

Both of them lay on their backs…catching their breaths and holding hands together.

"That… *hard breath* that was AWESOME!" Yukiko said.

"That was…*hard breath* that was definitely a new experience for us both…" Charles replied.

They both just lay there, still catching their breaths.

"I love you," he said, turning on his side and kissing her…

"I love you, too," she replied, returning the kiss.

They just kissed and touched each other's bodies for several minutes…

"How do you feel, Charles-chan…?" She asked.

"Good…I feel good…"

Yukiko felt disappointed. She had thought that by them having their first time he would have ended up feeling beautiful.

_Did I do something wrong…? Did I expect more than I should have? _She thought.

Then a voice she hadn't heard for a while in her head said, _(Obviously…you assumed too much…Did you really think that if he were the dominant one he'd feel beautiful?)_

_Yukiko-hime…? But why are you…?_

_(It's simple, you're deeply troubled, hence…I come out to advise…You made a mistake…he's done all the work…in order for him to feel beautiful…you have to take the lead on this…)_ Her Shadow thought to her.

_I do?_

(_You do.)_

_But how do I…?_

_…_

_Wait, she's right._

Yukiko then held his face and started kissing his lips. Hungrily. Passionately.

Then he looked at her. "Yuki?" He asked.

She just smiled lustily and trailed a finger down his chest and abdomen…He shivered in delight at the touching. "You didn't think we were done, did you?"

"Actually…no…but I thought you wanted to rest longer…" Charles replied.

"I'm done resting…" she said.

Then she started kissing his lips again…before moving down his chin, his neck, his throat, his chest, and his stomach. He was shivering with even greater delight.

Then she moved back up and slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders…then down again to his stomach.

"You tease…" He said, chuckling.

She laughed and said, "You don't know the half of it…"

Then she leaned forward and gave his neck, shoulder, and upper chest tender love bites. He moaned in pleasure…he enjoyed what she was doing to him.

But then, she stopped…lovingly stroked his hair, and said, "It looks like you want attention somewhere…" She said as his erection had grown again.

She trailed her hand down his chest and stomach before she started to stroke it a few times, just to make it hard enough for another session…Once that was satisfied, she lifted herself up and then, with him guiding it in, she lowered herself on it.

She gasped as it invaded her.

"I'm not hurting you again, am I?" He said with worry.

She chuckled and lovingly stroked his hair. "No…I just didn't expect the pleasure to be different for me when I straddle…"

She started to rise until he was almost out of her and then lowered herself again slowly…

"Oh…hell…you're awful…you're teasing me…"

She giggled… "Of course I am, silly. You thought I'd just rise and fall without having a little fun…"

"The thought had occurred to me…" Charles said, chuckling.

She kept teasing him like that…Just rising until she was almost all the way out and then lowered herself slowly…

"Please, Charles-chan…please touch me…" She said.

He started by squeezing her ass cheeks for a couple of moments. She gasped at his touch. Then he reached up and started squeezing her breasts…Fondling them and moving them…occasionally pinching her nipples.

"You're good at breast play…" She said, almost gasping.

"Quick Study…" Charles said.

She ran her hands over his face, then his chest. She smiled at him. She had waited a long time to be with him like this…just being physically intimate. She didn't want to wait for her wedding night. She wanted to do it now…when her love for him was so strong…so pure…that even if it were once they were married…it wouldn't have the same impact as now…

When she wanted him to feel beautiful. That's all that mattered to her at this time…was sharing her love and making him feel beautiful.

She stopped for a moment and then said, "I want to watch us in the mirror…" She said.

"Ok…" Charles said, confused. But he sat up and faced her mirror…

She adjusted her position and lowered herself again.

Then she and her reflection started moving…

She wrapped her arm along the side of his head as they kissed, his hands on her hips as she rose up and down on him.

Then, after a few moments he started fondling her breasts again, including teasing and touching her nipples.

She used her right hand over his to "help" him stroke her clit as he continued to thrust within her. She was feeling bliss again.

Charles would occasionally look at their reflections in the mirror, because he wanted to see Yukiko's face when she wasn't facing him. He enjoyed what he saw…

…

Especially of himself… He felt a little more confident and sexier now that he was doing this with her.

But then he stopped and pulled her off him.

"What's wrong?" She asked with confusion.

"Nothing…I just…wanted to look in your beautiful black eyes while making love again…" He replied.

"I understand…" She said with a smile. She then lowered herself back down on him, and started moving up and down…

The two of them just sat there on the futon…their hips moving in tune with each other. Their hands caressing each other's backs and hair. They kissed each other's lips chins, necks, throats, and chests…just exploring each other. Looking at each other.

But she noticed that while he was looking at her in the eyes…they weren't directly looking at her. She wondered why…

She moved her eyes to directly match his as she continued to rise and lower…and she saw it…

His vulnerability…His fear.

He was afraid…Not completely…She could see the love and desire in his eyes…but she saw a twinkle of fear… and she knew…

She knew he was afraid that she would abandon him…_The dream…he has to be thinking about the dream…_she thought.

"Charles…" She said…still moving her hips in time with his… "You don't have to worry…now that we're intimate…True Sexual Partners…I will never leave you…Never abandon you…Never make you feel that the world hates you…And to prove to you my word…"

She then extended her left hand. "Pinky swear…" She said.

"Yukiko…That's not…" Charles started to say.

"Charles…It's necessary…pinky swear…."

Charles looked at her. Looked at the pleading in her eyes…She wanted him to trust her…and he didn't want to be alone like in that dream…

"Okay…" He extended the pinky of his right hand and then they said, "Pinky promise! If I tell a lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye. It's a pinky promise!"

Then they laughed and kissed each other.

Yukiko noticed Charles was looking her straight in the eye now…and she could see only the love and desire he had for her…

They continued their lovemaking…Just touching and kissing each other as their hips moved together. Their bodies truly connected.

Their love was now hearing its height. A crescendo, that would Apex at Total, Unconditional Love. A state that Yukiko had thought they had achieved with their previous orgasms.

She was mistaken…And she knew it.

What she and Charles felt right now was even more intense than their first. A sense of closeness and intimacy that they knew…in the deepest part of their hearts…they could never reach again…

"Charles-chan…I can feel it coming…oh FUCK! This is going to be better than last time…Just a little longer…just a little longer…" She whimpered and mewed…the pleasure was going to tremendous.

Charles and Yukiko were moving faster now…they couldn't believe this…they each wanted the other the feel lasting pleasure.

Then…

...

_"I LOVE YOU!" _They both said in English this time.

And when the orgasmed…Time itself seemed to stop.

And for a long moment, it felt like each was in the other's minds.

But the moment passed…

But a thought that rang in their heads did not abate for a while.

**_Song-The Path Is Open (Persona 4)_**

_I am Thou…Thou art I. Both of thee hath created the Adamantine Bond. Thy souls are linked together forever. Thou wilt never be separated again._

**_End Song_**

Both of them looked into each other's eyes as their breathing and pulses started to slow…

"Did you feel that?" Charles asked.

"Uh-huh…That was intense…" Yukiko replied.

They kissed and then Charles said in formal Japanese, "I love you, Amagi Yukiko…"

_"I love you, Charles Waldo"_ Yukiko said in flawless English…

He both of them held each other in the sitting position for several minutes…not wanting to move or leave it…lest the parting be painful.

However, the separation, when it came, did not hurt either one of their feelings.

"Please, Charles-chan…Stay with me tonight…" Yukiko said.

"All right…but if we wake up…the laws of nature say we have to do it again…"

"I'm not one to break the rules of nature…" She replied to him with a smirk. "At least…not the sexy rules…"

The slipped into the inside of the futon after cleaning up their mix of sweat and love fluids. They then snuggled up to each other.

_"How do you feel, Charles?"_ Yukiko asked in English.

_"Wonderful…" _Charles replied wistfully.

Yukiko was disappointed…_Will NOTHING I do allow me to achieve my desire…that he feel beautiful? Jeez…That moment was wonderful and the look in my eyes of how I felt was right in front of…_

_Oh…my…God…_

_OHMIGOD… OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD!_

_I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! I'm so stupid! 4 months…4 months and it finally dawns on me!_

_"Yukiko, you look upset…did I do something wrong…? Maybe it's because we haven't tried anal yet…"_

She just chuckled, shaking her head. _"No, silly…I was thinking back to the day we first met"_

_"What about it?"_ He asked.

_"Remember your riddle…?"_ She asked.

_"I remember you saying you didn't want a boyfriend…and I had said that you weren't looking in the right place for one…and you asked coldly what I was talking about…"_

_"Which to this day I'm sorry for…but I was uncomfortable, because all I had to go on prior to that was our shared dream and the fact you had been looking at Chie and me the day before…"_

_"Yeah…I can understand that…but then I had said that whenever I look for something I'm trying to find…it's usually in the last place I looked…but I had forgotten about it because you didn't seem interested in playing the game anymore…"_

_…_

Tears of love flowed down Yukiko's cheeks as she said, _"'Right in front of my face the entire time…'"_

And then in that moment. Charles felt it. Felt something that he could not explain…it was beyond a feeling of love.

…

It was a feeling that mere words could not define…but it was a feeling that made his heart soar.

Tears of love flowed down his face as he said, _"You did get it…I'm so happy you figured it out."_

_"I never wanted a boyfriend…because_ _I was becoming frustrated. And obviously, we were meant to be together…and you were right there…and I didn't realize it until just now…that's what you meant… That I didn't have to waste my time searching for something I was not going to find…because you were right there waiting…"_

Charles nodded, tears still flowing.

_"Charles, are you okay?"_

_"I feel better than okay, Yukiko…"_

_…_

_"I feel…"_

_…_

_"BEAUTIFUL…"_


End file.
